httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Molda Fungisteinn
This character was created to accompany an adoptable fan-dragon species called the Cave Raider. The Cave Raider was created by Valoris620 on the SOD Forum topic "The Cave Raider (Adoptables!)" The story is based on the Introduction written by Valoris620 for the Cave Raider. Not-For-Profit Plundering Molda Fungisteinn sat on a rock next to her Thunderclaw, Underfoot. The dragon crowded up to her as best she could. Because their present location of Icestorm Island was so frigid, Molda didn't mind the looming dragon this time. But no matter the weather, Underfoot, was, well, always underfoot! Underfoot also served as a decent windbreak, while she tried to sketch the terrain. She, Phlegma the Fierce, and two other Berkians had been sent by the Chief to survey Icestorm Island. There had been Vikings here before - both a lost civilization and some modern people. Mildew was - unfortunately - still here. Skulder the Archeologist still frequented this island to study its Viking history. And Hiccup and Berk briefly had an outpost here, before having to abandon it. However, since that time, Berk's population of Vikings and Dragons had swelled, straining the village's resources. So she and the three others were sent here to each survey a quarter section of the island more in depth and evaluate for permanent habitation and resource availability. Molda sighed. This island was riddled with holes, almost as bad as some types of cheese. Whether there was iron ore here or not, any mining would make Icestorm Island unstable. She was waiting outside an uncharted cave right now. She and Underfoot had been sitting there for quite some time, waiting to see if anything came in or out of it. The cave had a relatively small opening, but opened up into a decent-sized cavern. Molda wondered if it connected up with the large geothermal cavern on the other side of the island where the archeological site was. The cave started out as frigid as its exterior, but then gradually warmed up to just a cool, completely manageable temperature.But Molda's cave exploration was thwarted by a dragon nest, nestled securely amongst the stalagmites. Underfoot had grown quite uneasy. Most dragons did not want their nests disturbed. These were eggs she was not familiar with, either. They were in the shape of a tear drop and each egg sported a different mottling of color and soft luminescence. Not knowing the species, Molda and Underfoot had scuttled from the cave and waited to see what the mother looked like. But no other dragon, or any creature for that matter, came to the nest. She had long since made a rough sketch of the eggs and nest. Either she herself simply didn't recognize the species, or it was a new species. Either way, this was something the Chief would want reported. As for these eggs, either they were uncared for, self-sufficient, or something was holding the mother up. "I think, I think we need to go back in," Molda murmured to Underfoot, scratching her under the chin. The Thunderclaw whined and leaned in to her, pushing her off the rock. Molda and Underfoot quietly re-entered the cave. Molda strained to hear any activity, while Underfoot sniffed at the air. She was getting uneasy again.They entered the area with the nest. It was so silent that Molda felt she had to whisper. "Well, we should take one," she said, working through her reasoning to rob the nest. "If this nest is abandoned, we need to help the eggs, if they are still viable," but, she thought, they would probably not be glowing if they were dead. "You can't carry them all either, so we'll take just one, and get help for the others." She sighed. "And, and if the nest is actively being cared for, the mother won't miss just one egg ... right?" she whispered to Underfoot. Underfoot stepped over to the nest and snuffled over the eggs thoroughly. Then she nudged a blue and purple splotched one on the edge of the nest. Molda gently picked it up, wrapped it in some cloth, and secured it in one of Underfoot's saddlebags. As Viking and Dragon stepped away from the nest, Underfoot growled suddenly in alarm and spread her wings defensively. One of the craggy tunnels on the other side of the nest started to glow, as something rumbled and scraped, getting rapidly closer. The glow got brighter and brighter, and a large black dragon with glowing green spikes along its back charged into the nest cavern, running quickly on her wings like a Nightmare. She focused mainly on the larger intruder - Underfoot - and let out a loud roar into the cavern's silence. Both Molda and Underfoot inadvertently cringed as the sound bounced off the cave walls. Blue flames danced around the dragon's parted mouth, but it was perhaps too dangerous and too premature to let loose a torrent of fire. Underfoot growled again and parted her own mouth and let a few wisps of green flame escape, but started backing up. She would defend herself and Molda if needed, but, as there were intruding, would prefer not to have a confrontation. Molda was both scared and intrigued at the same time. Mother dragons, like many mothers, could be extremely aggressive in defense of their offspring. But what species was this? She wondered. The mother dragon paced and growled on the other side of the nest. She couldn't safely charge them either. Molda rummaged frantically in another of Underfoot's saddlebags and pulled out a few cured fish, and heaved them at the nest. The mother dragon snapped one of the fishy projectiles from the air. If surprise was possible in the dragon's pupil-less eyes, she would have shown it, when she realized the projectile was something edible. She quickly sniffed around amongst the eggs for the other fish, growling at the same time. Molda and Underfoot hastily back out of the cave and took to the air, in case the mother dragon followed. "Let's get back to the Outpost," Molda instructed, then gasped. "The egg!" she had one of the eggs. Underfoot glanced back at her and chirruped, as if to say, well, of course! Underfoot sped back to camp as fast as she could. "Camp" was the old Berk Outpost. There were some of the old buildings, which the survey team was using, nevermind the few holes and repairs needed. Snow made a decent wall when packed right. Molda could feel the warmth of the egg on her leg through the saddlebag. Was it getting warmer? It had only been slightly warm when she plucked it from the nest - another indication the egg was still alive. After studying it a bit, perhaps she could sneak it back into the nest, quickly. At camp, it looked like Phlegma's grey Gronckle was loitering outside one of the buildings. Underfoot and the Gronckle exchanged greetings and then stepped inside. Phlegma was frowning at one of the maps laid out on a table. "Have you come across any area that might support some grasses? Somewhere that doesn't have packs of Speed Stingers?" Phlegma asked as Molda dismounted. "Not yet. But I may have found something else of interest," Molda replied, rummaging in the saddlebag. Phlegma looked up from the map. "More caves to add?" she grunted. "Well, yes, but also this," Molda said as she pulled out the egg. It was definitely warmer. She kept it swaddled in cloth and propped it near the heart. Before Phlegma could start firing questions at her, Molda tried to excitedly explain. "I found a nest that looked unattended, so we took an egg and then this big black dragon roared and we high-tailed it back here." Phlegma frowned again, Molda's choppy explanation lacking. She handed over a piece of paper and charcoal. Molda started roughly sketching the mother dragon, while Phlegma glanced over her shoulder. "Okay, so this dragon here," Phlegma pointed at the dragon Molda was drawing,"raided the eggs in a cave you were exploring? Were there other eggs to save? So this cave-raiding dragon is like a Cavern Crasher?" "No, no, lemme finish ...," Molda finished working on a three-clawed wing in the drawing and showed it to Phlegma. "We, kind of, raided an egg from a nest in a cave." Underfoot grunted. It was all the Viking's idea. "And this is the mother," Molda said, pointing at the sketch. "Only we watched for a long time and saw no activity at the nest, so we checked it out and pocketed an egg to help, or study, as the case might've been. Then the mother came roaring back into the cave from another direction, so we left as quick as possible. Do you know what species this is?" Phlegma, still frowning, shook her head. "No, I don't. Kind of has a Nightmare look. And her spines glowed?" Molda nodded. "And eyes like a Whisper-" she was cut off by a groan from Underfoot. They all heard a loud crack from the hearth. The egg was hatching! Underfoot stepped back and the two women ducked behind chairs on the other side of the table. The tear drop egg rocked to and fro in jerky motions, then the shell popped away from the hatchling inside. Molda heard Phlegma sigh; at least the egg didn't explode violently like some other species! A small, wet, dark blue-purple hatchling flopped out. The tiny cyan back spikes only had the slightest glow to them. "Well, it looks like you have a Cave Raider to look after," Phlegma said. "But the dragon didn't raid ..." Molda let the words die as Phlegma smirked and shrugged. Molda stepped over to the hearth and blotted off the egg goo from the tired hatchling. The baby dragon gurgled in wonder at her own noise and then stretched her jaws open wide. Molda grabbed a bowl and ladled some fish stew that was left over from the morning and still simmering on the hearth. She picked out bits from the bowl and dropped them into the baby Cave Raider's mouth. After a few times of not doing it fast enough and getting pricked with tiny needle teeth, she held out the bowl. The little dragon gulped it down quickly, after a few sputtering first attempts. The baby then heaved herself up into Molda's ample lap and fell asleep. Molda looked down at her in surprise. Well, that was a fast turn of events. Underfoot stepped over and sniffed at the hatchling. She gurgled in protest with eyes closed at the draft of air blowing across her from Underfoot's inquisitive nostrils. Satisfied, the adult Thunderclaw lay down and put her bulky head against Molda. The Viking was essentially boxed in by dragons and a cozy fire, so had no choice but to lean onto Underfoot. "Well, I guessing you are out of commission for the rest of the day," Phlegma commented. "So what are you going to name this purloined hatchling?" she asked. "Can you hand me a journal? At least I can write down some of my observations," Molda asked of Phlegma. "A name, huh?" Molda thought for a moment. "It seems my stolen dragon is rapidly running away with my heart, so how about FilchFlame?" Epilogue FilchFlame didn't grow very fast. Molda wasn't sure if that was normal or not. Further observations of the original nest of Cave Raiders showed those babies to be about the same size, but their spines glowed brightly. Filch's did not. The cyan colored spines were fairly dull. Other than that, Filch was sharp of mind (and body) and learned quickly. She enjoyed the company of other dragons, but was perhaps not as snugly as Underfoot might have hoped for. She was mostly obedient with a firm hand and didn't spook very easily. Sometimes something would catch her eye, though, and she would shoot off into another direction. At one of these times, Filch spied a group of varyingly aged Flightmares gathered around a special feeding station. She shoved her way amongst them, snapping if she had too, at a larger dragon to move. They were rather surprised at her brashness. The oldest dragon roared right at her with mouth opened wide, but she was only focused on their feed. It was that glowing algae that gave Flightmares their characteristic shine. Filch greedily gobbled the stuff down. The Flightmares returned to eating after a moment, all squeezed together around the bowl. Once satisfied, Filch returned to Molda's side. Molda had seen the wild Cave Raiders gnawing at the Dulse and Bladderwrack Seaweeds, she thought it was just to vary their diets a little from strictly fish. It seemed algeac seaweed, especially the glowing kind, might be important to their diet. About an hour or so later, Filch's spines started to glow. Only slightly at first, but then they became brighter and brighter. Since then Molda made sure to bring Filch to the Flightmare feeding station. Unfortunately, a few days later, Underfoot discovered another feature of those algae-charged spines: poison. The Cave Raider's spines started having a small drop of liquid at the tips. In an attempt to cuddle with the still small dragon, a spine grazed Underfoot lightly on the side. She fell ill for a week, but fortunately recovered. After that Underfoot still tried to be near the baby Cave Raider, but very very carefully. Molda was a bit concerned about the ease with getting poisoned by the dragon. She hoped that the poison oozing from the spikes would prove to be something Filch could control as she got older. As for the survey of Icestorm Island, the four surveyors recommended that only a small fishing village could be sustained there. Mining was not feasible, harvesting the timber was not feasible due to the length of time it took trees to grow there, There were few areas that could support farming and grasses and would be in direct competition with the local wildlife. A few groups of controlled reindeer were a possibility due to their ability to eat lichens, but there might be some conflict with the speed stingers. So any settlement would need to rely almost entirely on the sea. It was rich in fish, and sea mammals, and sea weeds, so Icestorm needn't be completely written off. Information Dragon Name: FilchFlame Nickname: just Filch Why do you want a Cave Raider?: I've really gotten in to Fan created dragon species adoptables - kind of the Pokemon mentality "Gotta catch'em all"! Specifically ones that would fit in the HTTYD Universe. I also enjoy the artwork, and supporting artists at different levels by adopting their dragons. And of course writing the stories :) Your Cave Raiders are very well thought out and drawn, and fit well into the HTTYD Franchise, so yeah, if you approve, I want one :) (communication to Valoris620) A Short Bio for your Dragon: See above! Other Information: * The Viking name "Molda" sounds strange to English speakers, but it actually exists as a name! As for Molda's last name "Fungisteinn", I just went with the English "mold" meaning. However, "Steinn" is an old Norse word meaning stone, and is seen as a component of many modern last names. * There are many species of seaweed that were available to the Vikings and other peoples living in or near the Arctic, including Dulse and Bladderwrack. Seaweed was a very nutritious and important part of the diet, especially during times when other food was scarce. Cave Raider Information: (The following information and Introduction story is directly quoted from from Valoris620 on the SOD thread "The Cave Raider (Adoptables!)") In a little corner on the side of Icestorm Island, where huge caverns and caves sport their glorious wonders, lies a nest. This nest is new, and was created by its parents. The eggs were oval, with a sharp tip, and the blotches on it glowed. You and your trusty dragon companion enter the cave where the nest is by chance, and you wonder what kind of species it was. The cold around you was almost unbearable, but luckily, you had your warm winter clothing. Your dragon friend paced toward the nest, sniffing the eggs. Their coloration differed from another. You decide to make it quick, and take one of the eggs back and analyse it. However, as soon as you approached the nest, your dragon started to growl and spread its wings open. Your heart jumped as you realized you weren't alone. A glowing lime light appeared from one of the cave entrances, and then, a dragon came running in, using its wing claws and feet to run, like a Stormcutter. The sharp and big spines on its back were glowing, and its eyes had no pupils. Its wings had holes in them, and its curved back was like a Monstrous Nightmares'. You stumble back in surprised as it roared, blue flame escaping its nostrils. Your feet felt weak and you backed into a corner, knowing it was probably the mother, you took a deep breath and stood tall. "I am sorry for bothering your eggs, but you seem like a very interesting dragon." Of course, you had never seen such a dragon species. The mother snarled and growled, still weary of you, as she paced to and fro from where you stood, your dragon companion on high alert. Then, you courageously approach her, and she snorted, but relaxed soon after. Your hand and her head touched gently, and you earned her trust. She also slowly allowed you to take one of her eggs. WELCOME To the Cave Raider Adoptables! Here is a little info about your soon-to-be dragon companion! Class: Mystery Fire Type: Hot Blue Fire (has melting abilities) Features: 4 almost straight Horns on its head, Eyes have no pupils, Wings have holes, 3 Wing Claws on each Wing, Sharp Glowing Spikes which only appear from the hump down to the middle of the tail, uses its wings and 2 feet to travel, can fly, 3 claws on each Feet. Abilties: Fire can Melt Hard Rock; Able to withstand and thrive in extreme temperatures; Hardy; Glowing Spines can excrete poison; Able to travel very far into Deep Rock like Boulder Class Dragons; Feeds on Glowing Seaweed; Is very speedy and stealthy Size: Medium (50 feet wide from Head to Tail), Wing Span: 60 feet Habitat: Cold or Hot Environments (From Titan Island to Icestorm Island climates) Trainable: YES Stats: * Attack: 14 * Speed: 18 * Armor: 16 * Firepower: 14 * Shot Limit: 9 * Venom: 18 * Jaw Strength: 5 * Stealth: 18 * Agility: 13 The Cave Raider is a protective, determined, family-orientated, kind, cheeky and fiercely loyal dragon. It will follow you everywhere and keep you in its line of sight once owned. It is the perfect dragon for Vikings who want a close companion to be there every second of the day. It is a careful flyer, but a daredevil once it gets comfortable. It can, however, have the tendency to wander off due to temptation, or just because it sees something interesting, so keep yours in your line of sight as well. Cave Raiders can be found on Dragon Island, but they are more common in Icestorm Island ever since the discovery. They are well equipped with their instincts and sharp features. It is very stealthy and sneaky, disappearing when need to, and they can appear like magic again, and due to its poison glowing spine feature, it has been classified in the Mystery Class. Be weary around wild Cave Raiders, they are guided by only their instincts and will most likely hurt you, unless you manage to coax them. They are fairly alright to persuade, but watch out if you find a nest, the mother will definitely threaten you. In the end, you nod and choose one egg. The mother seems satisfied. "I will be back to visit!" you said, before holding the egg close to your chest, and mounting your dragon. The egg felt strangely warm, and when you took it back to your home, and nestled it in a temporary nest, it started to crack! You felt giddy with excitement as you watched your new friend hatch. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:LadyBrasa's Adoption OCs